There are many instances in which individuals wish to ship garments such as shirts, dresses, jackets, skirts, pants, etc. in a box through a common carrier and/or the post office. However, in many instances, boxes used for shipping garments are required to stay upright; otherwise the garments slide down in the box. As a result, the garments may become curled up, disarranged, disheveled, and/or wrinkled. Furthermore, if the garments are placed on hangers and the hangers are not properly secured to restrict or prevent the hangers from movement during shipping, the hangers may break, tear and/or score the garments in the box. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a box that allows for shipping of garments on hangers that secures the hangers so that the garments remain properly arranged in the box and the box may travel in any orientation during shipping.